<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Otherwise Engaged by JustAsSweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447287">[Podfic] Otherwise Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet'>JustAsSweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), The Proposal (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional tags are in the introduction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Manes was perfectly happy with his job at Colden Records but when his visa is rejected and deportation looms, marrying his assistant Michael Evans is his only option. And when they make a trip to Alaska to see Michael's family, everything becomes a lot more complicated.</p><p>AKA: The Proposal AU that no one asked for but I wrote anyway. (Podfic version)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca &amp; Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Otherwise Engaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936837">Otherwise Engaged</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet">JustAsSweet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BNiD8G8IO59qer9FSf8HlbcztzIzraGc/view?usp=sharing">Complete fic, 2hrs 10 min</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k9Y4eqDGn6K8AnYV_Y4-JWjS5Z0S-9iB/view?usp=sharing">Introduction, 4 min</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xPa2NOUVFTfMOwHdDdYLwiCsE0Ff3Gal/view?usp=sharing">Chapter 1, 29 min</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GO1nA1QOxEzTQ7SXiF27Np7edcTTsqGT/view?usp=sharing">Chapter 2, 23 min</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p3pgQQxRObHWKEFBtf6_u8cY5NMhVKXO/view?usp=sharing">Chapter 3, 46 min</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16lNWeVQOnwiFSB7BNno20Tc8LUNXfbMw/view?usp=sharing">Chapter 4, 30 min</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>